Sugar and Spice
by Coolnessfighter
Summary: -I was told that girls were made of sugar, spice and all things nice. I believed that 'till I met Vanilla Mieux and Chocola Meilleure- This is the story of the love lives of Vanilla/Houx and Chocola/Pierre or how I tell it anyway. I don't plan on completing this soon so keep that in mind.
1. Chapter 1

Sugar and Spice

-**I was told that girls were made of sugar, spice and all things nice. I believed that 'till I met Vanilla Mieux and Chocola Meilleure**-

* * *

"Hey guys, let's go try scare Miss Harpy!" "Oh yeah that'll be fun!" yelled Soul. "Let's bring the bats this time! "Houx joined in. "Hmm, something's

missing…. Oh yeah I have to go see someone right now!" she says in a shocked voice. "Gotta' go!" and with that she flies away. "What was that

about?" asked Houx. "Who knows, but what I want to know is who she's gotta see," Soul wonders (for the first time in his life)

[Palace Backyard]-"Sorry I'm late Vanilla, I was with Houx and Soul then lost track of time!" she said in a rushed voice, huffing and puffing. "Oh it's

okay Chocola I'm just glad you came _this time_," Vanilla sighs. "I was here the last time!" Chocola argues. "Well you do know this only happens once

every few years right," "Uh…" "Right so try to be early next time," Vanilla says worried. "And we have to hurry before mother comes back from her

meeting or we'll both be in trouble," She says to herself. "Oh wait I was wondering for the longest time if we can bring Houx and Soul with us,"

Chocola asks. "But Chocola this place is just supposed to be between us best friends" Vanilla says worried. "Oh please, we'll only bring them this

one time," Chocola begs. "Oh okay Chocola,"Vanilla sighs. "So it's alright if I bring Houx?" Chocola asks. "S-Sure I guess," "And if I bring Soul?" "Of

course," Vanilla agrees (Sure why not it'll only be once, I hope).

[With Houx and Soul]-"I still wonder who she went to meet," Says Soul. "What if it's some other guy?" he wonders. "I doubt it, it's probably Vanilla,

you know that girl who's the daughter of Queen Candy," Houx says. "Who, oh yeah I forgot she said she wanted us to meet someone, huh, she's

probably a boring girl nothing like Chocola," Soul answers. "What do you mean?" Houx asks in defense for the innocent girl. "Hey no need to get all

defensive I just mean she's probably into flowers and cooking you know nice stuff like that, not at all like a proper witch should be" Soul explains.

"Yeah well we'll just have to see," says Houx

[Meanwhile, on the way to were Houx And Soul are]- (Vanilla having a flashback) "Wow if I get this many flowers maybe Nanny will forgive me!"

Vanilla exclaims. "I never thought the princess got in trouble," a voice says. "Who are you?" she asks. "Just a random boy who lives in the forest,"

he says. "Peasant," Vanilla says to herself. "What'd you say?" he asks in a suddenly louder voice that startled the girl which caused her to take a

step back. "Aaah!" Vanilla screams. "Aah, hold on!" the boy yells as she falls into the lake. "Oh crud! " Houx said. He then grabs ahold of her arm

and pulls her up. Vanilla is soaking wet and cold to the bone. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" said Houx. Vanilla is so embarrassed she can't even

speak. She then starts to cry. He soon gets her to calm down and then repeats the question. "So, now that your better you mind telling me what

you got in trouble for?" Houx asks. Vanilla in her drenched purple dress was too embarrassed to answer. Her, the princess fell into a lake then had

to get saved by a peasant boy. But now that she thought about it he hadn't teased her at all for falling in the lake, not yet at least. "W-well I was

trying to escape from my room because I was supposed to be taking a nap but I got caught instead," she explained. "But why were you trying to

escape from your room?" he asks still confused. "Well I usually don't try to sneak out of my room but I really wanted to see the performers going

down the streets," Vanilla elaborated. "Wait do you mean the ones with the Hell dog that really scared everyone?" the boy asks. "Yes though I only

heard about the Hell dog part," she said. "Hey I went there with my brother and Chocola!" Houx exclaims. Chocola, that meant that this boy knew

her best friend. "Uh, so what's your name?" the boy asked nervously hoping that she wasn't who he thought she was. "M-my name is Vanilla Mieux,

daughter of Queen Candy," she says nervously. "Oh well-he suddenly got cut off as someone called his name but it was so far away she couldn't

hear the name. "Coming! See ya!" the boy says then leaves. "W-wait!" Vanilla yelled softly but the boy had already flown away. "I didn't even ask

him for his name," she sighed. "Vanilla what are you doing out here all by yourself with no palace guards to protect you?!" her nanny exclaimed.

"Oh I'm sorry I worried you Nanny," "Oh my, your all wet! Let's get you inside before your mother finds out and fires me!" Nanny says. [End of

flashback]-

It had been a year since then and she still hadn't seen him. She was now 8 years old. "Finally found you guys! We were looking everywhere for you

two!" Chocola exclaimed. Vanilla shyly looks at the two boys and notices him right away. "H-hello, it's nice to meet you two," she says. "Vanilla this

is Houx and Soul, Soul and Houx this is Vanilla," Chocola explains. "'Sup!" says Soul. "Nice to meet you too," Houx said. What? Did he not

remember her? "Hey, were all the same ages right?" Chocola asks. "Yeah," both boys say. "Yes" Vanilla answers.

**A/N: It may take a while for me to update but i'll do my best to update soon! Oh btw if you guys could help me with the characters personalities a little. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sugar and Spice chapter 2**

* * *

"Hey, were all the same ages right?" Chocola asks. "Yeah," both boys say. "Yes" Vanilla answers. "Why'd you ask a dumb question like that?"

Soul asked. "Quiet i'm trying to get to a point!" yelled Chocola. "Vanilla you wanna tell them?" "Huh?!, but Chocola weren't we supposed to

keep it a secret till they officially announced it at the palace?" she asked worried that they all might get in trouble. "Oh don't worry Vanilla see

thats why I made sure to ask if all the people here were old enough to be able to handle and understand this kind of information," Chocola

says coolly. "How old did you think we were?!" yelled both boys. "I'm mature enough! yelled Soul. "Yeah whatever kind of information it is we

can handle it!" agreed Houx. "Relax i was just kidding, mostly," Chocola replied. "I don't think she was kidding" Vanilla thought to herself. "Ok,

i'll tell you guys, Chocola and me are the next Queen Candidates," Vanilla says. "Woa! Thats awesome, Chocola you better win!" said soul

"Thanks Vanilla's gonna do her best too!" she replied. "Wait weren't both your mothers the queen candidates before?" asked Houx. "Oh

yeah!" Chocola said. "I wonder if its a coincidence,"Vanilla wonders. "Ha! I doubt it, they probably wanted to see if both their talents had

gotten passed on to us," Chocola said. "Well good luck!" they both say slowly. "Wait we're not leaving yet fools!" Chocola yells as they start

flying away. "We don't leave until they officially announce it which will be in 2 years," Vanilla says quickly. "Well the you guys should have as

much fun as you can before you leave then!" Houx decides. "Yeah you guys should come here again and then we can start our mission!"

agrees Soul. "What mission?" Chocola asks. "The mission to have fun!" Soul and Houx say. "Alright!" both girls agree.

* * *

**A/N:If you want a chapter about _the mission_, leave a reveiw plz. Also I don't know if i had to say it last time but if you are reading this please leave a review or something so i can feel motivated all i need is like mabey 26, is that too much to ask for?**


End file.
